In the past, differentiation therapy has been discussed as a small portion of large meetings on cell differentiation. In the lst two years we have established a forum where discussion of this subject is done in depth, with both basic and clinical data presented in great detail. In view of the recent interest in the conceptual use of differentiation therapy in clinical trials throughout the world, we believe that there is a need to have an ongoing workshop conference which brings together scientists and clinicians of proven scientific interest in this field. We have already established a communications network of 10 working subgroups, comprised of over 125 participants, all of whom have demonstrated an interest in the induction of differentiation as a possible therapy. Our original concept was that each participant be committed to participate in the meeting for three years. To that end working sub-groups were established which fit the scientific expertise of the participant, and each has continued to work within this framework for the last two years. At the Second Conference in Bermuda, subgroup co-chairman organized and presented the progress of their various working sub-groups, and we plan on reuniting all of the participants in Sardinia in September of this year. As was anticipated, following the first conference sub- group members continued to communicate on a regular basis, and several important collaborations have resulted from this Conference. It is our belief that this structure will facilitate the development of differentiation therapy.